Dear Sophia,
by Veke
Summary: What would happen when the Volturi and Voldemort would live in the same world.


Dear diary,

My mom said that the first thing that I should do when I started using you, is giving you a name. Sounds pretty weird, I know. But what can I say, that's my mom! On the other hand she always is right when it comes to these strange things I've got to do. So let me think...I'll name you Sophia.

Sophia has always been in my life, although I never actually have met here. She has been there when I had bad dreams, about being lost in the woods in Forks. When I needed help I heard her voice. She really has a sweet, gentle and calming voice, like she knows everything. The last time I heard her was very strange. I woke up, it was still dark but the moon was ever so bright and it was as if the stars where singing a twinkle song. And than I heard her; she told me that she would be gone for a while because that's the way it was supposed to be. She also told me that I should always remember her name, Sophia. She actually made me promise that I would never forget her name. And before I could ask her when she would come back, she was gone. I really miss her.

Hope you like your new name. And this is a way for me to remember and not forget my promise.

I'm of now, it's my birthday.

A big kiss,

Sasha!

Dear Sophia,

I've had a great birthday yesterday. My favorite present was...yes, yes...my new set of clothes Alice gave me. She always knows what I like. My strangest gift came from our family in Russia. I'm sure there's more to it than my mom wanted to tell me. They gave me a very, I mean a very, very, very, old book. And the strangest fact is that I can't open it right now. I'm absolutely forbidden. I have to wait until the next full moon, and that's like 2 weeks away. I'm so curious, what could it be?

Oh by the way I haven't had time to introduce me and my family. My name is Alexandra Clearwater, but I everybody knows me as Sasha. My sister Samantha, known as Sam is my best friend. Although there have been some changes these last months. And my brother, the "look at me" typed guy, Harry. He's named after my granddad. My mom is Zoya Denali and my dad is Seth Clearwater.

That was the easy part. Now comes the rest. My dad is a shape-shifter; he can turn into a wolf. Not just your everyday normal wolf. Oh, no, no a huge wolf. My mom is the child off a vampire and a human. She was conceived and carried by her human mother, who died after the birth. Alice had picked something about my mom; it's still a mystery how she had connected to my mom and her twin sister. Yes it's pretty complicated, sorry. But after that my granddad Arden and Tanya came to my moms little village and adopted them.

My brother is like my dad, a shape-shifter, but with stronger powers. He's stronger, bigger, faster... everything there is to know about a shape-shifter he does it better. And the only BIG problem of that is that he knows it all to well. He surprises me every time with his giant ego. Ugh.

My sister is a witch; well to more specific she's a druid with healing powers. And on top off that she's a vampire. She has amazing healing powers, not only physical but also mental. Come to think off it, she and Carlisle are so alike. Calm, smart, doctors, well she's becoming one really soon and friendly through and through.

And then there is me, ordinary Sasha. I'm a mixed one like my mom, so half human and half vampire. Until now my body or mind haven't shown any signs off extra powers, something extraordinary. Nothing at all, just my red hair is something different than my family apart from my mom. I inherited the red hair from her and I'm really glad I did. So it makes me different in some way, the only way for me.

Oh my, is it already this late or early. I do not sleep, at all, I don't need it. Normally half and half sleep, but I don't ever do it, never tried. I always wished that in that strange fact laid my secret, my special force, my power. But nope, no power.

I've got to go. I'm going to town, courtesy of Alice.

A big kiss,

Sasha!


End file.
